


Honey, I'm Home

by silentdescant



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Held Down, M/M, Somnophilia, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen felt the warmth of Jeff scooting close behind him before he felt Jeff’s hand slide over his waist, pulling his t-shirt up enough to rest on bare skin. He didn’t move, didn’t give any sign that he was awake, just let Jeff make himself comfortable, pressed to Jensen’s back from shoulder to knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about snuggling turned into writing about fucking, but who can blame me? :P As always, thank you to Sulwen for helping me out. <3

Jensen felt the warmth of Jeff scooting close behind him before he felt Jeff’s hand slide over his waist, pulling his t-shirt up enough to rest on bare skin. He didn’t move, didn’t give any sign that he was awake, just let Jeff make himself comfortable, pressed to Jensen’s back from shoulder to knee. His breath puffed against the nape of Jensen’s neck for a moment, then Jensen felt the tickle of stubble and the hot press of lips as Jeff leaned forward to kiss him. Soon after, Jeff’s breathing evened out in sleep and Jensen let himself shift on the bed. He rolled his shoulders back, pushing himself more firmly against Jeff’s bare chest, and slid his feet back to tangle with Jeff’s.

Jeff’s hand slipped lower on his belly, fingers brushing the elastic waistband of the flannel pants Jensen wore, and Jensen itched to strip them off. It wasn’t so cold he would freeze, especially now with Jeff radiating heat behind him. He pushed back instead, rocked his hips to rub against Jeff. He could feel the weight of his cock, soft but thick and hot against his ass.

Jensen turned his head as much as he could, letting Jeff’s breath creep down over his shoulder. He was warm now, in Jeff’s arms. Jensen put his hand over Jeff’s and carefully, slowly pushed it down under the waistband of his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear and Jeff wasn’t responding, his fingers lax and a little chilly against Jensen’s pelvis. Skin against skin warmed quickly, though, and under Jensen’s guidance, Jeff cupped Jensen’s cock in his sleep. Jensen rolled his hips, pushing the head of his cock into Jeff’s palm, and couldn’t quite contain the moan that bubbled up in his throat. In an unconscious response, Jeff nuzzled the back of Jensen’s neck, nose in Jensen’s hair and rough stubble against his skin.

“Jeff,” Jensen breathed. “Jeffrey… Fuck, please…”

The elastic of Jensen’s pants was stretched around their wrists, and Jensen let go of Jeff’s hand to push it down to his thighs. Against his bare ass, he felt Jeff’s cock thicken, on its way to hard but not there yet. Jensen rocked his hips back and forward, between Jeff’s cock and his hand, which flexed and tightened minutely around his own leaking dick.

He tried to clamp down on the noise, fully aware of how fragile Jeff’s grasp on unconsciousness was. He was so close already, his cock throbbing in Jeff’s hand; he just needed a little more pressure…

Suddenly Jeff’s fingers went brutally tight, his hips flush against Jensen’s ass. Jensen let out a cry and threw his head back, narrowly missing Jeff’s face; he felt teeth against his neck, the slippery wetness of Jeff’s lips.

“You gonna come, boy?” Jeff asked, his voice low and rough with sleep. “Use me like a toy and come all over my hand? Is that what you wanted?”

“Jeff—Ahh!”

Jeff’s fingers twisted around Jensen’s cock, drawing yet another strangled cry from him. Jensen squirmed under Jeff’s hands, panting harshly. So close, so close. Jeff’s teeth on his earlobe were what pushed Jensen over the edge. He groaned deep in his throat and reached back, grabbing at Jeff’s hip and digging his nails into flesh. It only took a few moments for the intensity and breathlessness to pass and Jensen let his hand slip down to the curve of Jeff’s thigh, where it rested with casual intimacy. Jeff let Jensen go, fit their bodies more firmly together with his own cock trapped hard and hot between them, and pushed his hand up under Jensen’s t-shirt as he mouthed at Jensen’s ear.

“Were you cold, sweetheart?”

“Until you came home,” Jensen replied quietly. He stretched languidly, arching into Jeff’s grasp. “You’re so warm.”

“You could’ve waited up for me,” Jeff murmured. Jensen could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest.

With a grin Jeff couldn’t see but could probably hear quite clearly, Jensen said, “I’m not the one who fell asleep.”

In a surprisingly fast move, Jeff rolled them both over so Jensen was flat on his stomach, Jeff pressing down on top of him, their bodies touching everywhere. Jeff’s cock slid right into the gap between Jensen’s thighs, slick against Jensen’s skin. Jeff pushed Jensen’s pants down to his knees and Jensen helped kick them the rest of the way off.

“You waited for me,” Jeff whispered. “You tricked me. You used me. It’s my turn.”

“Yeah, fuck. Use me,” Jensen breathed. “Fuck me.”

Jensen hadn’t actually planned on waking Jeff up, hadn’t prepared himself to get fucked, and with what little brainpower he had left, he debated saying something or letting Jeff try to fuck him dry. He couldn’t come to a decision before Jeff slipped his fingers between Jensen’s cheeks.

“Did you get ready for me?” he asked. “Or did you think you’d get away with it?” Two fingers stroked over Jensen’s hole, and Jeff was apparently surprised by what he found, because he laughed low in Jensen’s ear. “You’re a fuckin’ troublemaker, aren’t you, boy? You thought you’d get away with it, using me like a fuckin’ blow up doll. Or are you gonna lie to me and say you love when I open you up, you were just waiting for this…”

It wasn’t a lie, Jensen did love when Jeff spent a truly ridiculous amount of time stretching him, spreading lube inside and out until he’s slippery with it all the way down his thighs, but he could play along. Jeff was right, in any case; Jensen _had_ thought he could get away with it.

“I should just fuck you dry,” Jeff said then. “I should just spread your legs and shove right in, would you like that?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jensen groaned, surrendering to the hot flare of anticipation in his belly. He squirmed as much as he could beneath Jeff and groaned again when Jeff’s finger prodded at him, pushing in just the littlest bit, just enough so that Jensen could feel what it would be like.

“I _said_ , would you like that? Huh, boy? Want me to fuck you bare? Tear you open, make it hurt?” Jeff shifted his weight and started grinding his hips down, fucking Jensen between his thighs. Jensen’s legs felt wet with Jeff’s precome, and for a moment he imagined Jeff’s cock against his ass instead, spreading that thin layer of slick and just pushing through it, splitting Jensen open with only the thick, blunt head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck, please…”

But Jensen barely had time to voice the plea before Jeff lifted off him and strained up to reach the nightstand. Jensen heard him squeeze a healthy dollop of lube out of the bottle they kept there, and he took advantage of the freedom of movement to spread his legs wide, tilt his hips up. Jeff’s fingers returned, dripping wet now, and he pushed two into Jensen without hesitating.

“Oh, Jesus fucking—”

“Just open up for me, boy,” Jeff murmured. “Just take it for me.”

As Jeff spoke, he twisted his fingers and pressed them in deeper, and suddenly the quick stretch wasn’t so bad. Jeff played with him a little, teased his fingers around Jensen’s rim, and waited until Jensen was moaning and begging before taking his place on top of him again. Jensen was comforted by the heavy weight of Jeff holding him down, not giving him any room to shy away or rock his hips back for more.

Jeff withdrew his fingers but didn’t waste time teasing; he positioned his cock at Jensen’s entrance and settled back down, lying fully on top of him with his legs stretched out between Jensen’s, and let gravity do the work as he thrust in. The stretch of Jeff’s thick cock was still enough to drive the breath from Jensen’s lungs, but slicked with so much lube, he slid in with little resistance. 

Jensen expected Jeff to pull back and really fuck him, hard and fast and deep, but instead Jeff started exploring with his mouth, kissing along the back of Jensen’s neck and dragging his tongue and his teeth all over Jensen’s ear. He nibbled on the lobe and licked his way up the shell, and Jensen shivered, too distracted by the cock in his ass to think and react properly.

Jeff slowly began rolling his hips, grinding more than thrusting, but he was angled so perfectly that every shift sent sparks of pleasure shooting up Jensen’s spine. It was too soon for him to get hard again, but it didn’t matter. He still felt like he was going to come.

“How does it feel?” Jeff asked, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, vibrations Jensen could feel against his back.

“Mmm, I wanna come,” Jensen moaned. He wasn’t really so desperate, though, and even he could hear that his words were slurred with contentment. It was almost enough to just have Jeff inside of him, hot and deep.

Jeff chuckled. “Well, that’s just too bad.”

Jensen didn’t really mind, but he played up his disappointment in the way he groaned and wiggled his hips. Jeff was close, he thought, and he wanted to feel it happen, wanted to feel Jeff’s come in him. “Will you come for me, Jeff? Come in me? Please?”

“Yeah, boy,” Jeff said, “I’m close.”

He pulled back, resting more of his weight on his knees, and held himself up with a firm hand between Jensen’s shoulderblades, fingers clenching and rucking up his t-shirt. With the extra leverage, he finally started thrusting in earnest, and the drag of his cock against Jensen’s hole, skin against skin, was driving Jensen crazy.

“Fuck, yes, harder—”

“Shut your mouth before I stick somethin’ in it, son.”

Jensen grinned and stretched both hands up toward the headboard, shoving under the pillow his face was pressed into. Jeff responded by grabbing Jensen’s arms and gripping tightly, twisting and pressing hard enough to leave bruises around Jensen’s biceps. He thrust in hard, once, twice, and then his grip faltered as he came. He collapsed down on top of Jensen, still buried inside him, and breathed heavily against Jensen’s neck.

“Mmmmm,” Jensen sighed contentedly. “Let’s just stay like this.”

“Not too sore?”

“Will be tomorrow.” Jensen laughed, muffled by the pillow, and squirmed just a little. “Wasn’t expecting this,” he admitted.

“So you were just gonna let me sleep through your orgasm? Really, boy?”

“If I was really lucky, you would’ve slept through yours too.”

Jeff took a wedge of Jensen’s arm between his teeth and bit down, but it was more of a tickle than a hurt. Especially when Jeff ran his fingertips lightly down Jensen’s side. His goal had been to not wake Jeff up, but Jensen couldn’t deny how much he always loved when Jeff took control, when he manhandled Jensen and held him still. He did so now, while continuing to drag his fingers lightly all over Jensen’s tender spots, drawing sharp cries of laughter out of him.

“I give, I give,” he said quickly, kicking uselessly at Jeff’s legs. Jeff stopped torturing him and slowly rolled off, his cock leaving Jensen’s body with a wet noise that made Jensen shudder with unexpected lust. He felt wet and open, and too cold now without Jeff as a human blanket.

He reached back with one hand and slid two fingers down to his asshole. They went in easy, no resistance whatsoever, and Jeff stroked his hand up and down Jensen’s back, so he knew Jeff was watching. Jensen pushed his fingers deeper, twisting and stretching, searching for the slickness of Jeff’s come.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jeff murmured. “Should make you do this more often.”

“You should come in me more often,” Jensen replied.

Jeff leaned against his side and scraped his teeth over the shell of Jensen’s ear once again. “You like feeling wet and open, boy?”

“I like feeling _you_.”

He felt Jeff smile.

 

_fin_


End file.
